LeopardClan
'''LeopardClan '''is a group of cats that live primarily on the banks of rivers, streams, and lakes. LeopardClan was given their name for the legendary cat that dominated the banks and waters that they live. Description LeopardClan cats are known for being smooth and intelligent cats. They hunt in pairs, or in groups of three, helping each other while they're in the water fishing. They are very teamwork-orientated and fight as though they are one. Other Clans see them as soft, and say that the cats in LeopardClan consist mostly of Kittypets. Despite this, LeopardClan is able to hold their own in fights against the other Clans. Territory LeopardClan is located on the banks of a river that flows into the Burnt-Out Place in PantherClan territory. It's bordered by a rock outcropping and a small field leading into a forest. Landmarks in this territory include: * '''Camp - '''On a small piece of land jutting out into the river, it is surrounded by water on three sides, and thick branches on the fourth. * '''Stepping Stones - '''A path made of stones and a fallen tree that lead across the river. * '''The Sand Banks - '''Wet sand lining part of the bank. It can be dangerous when wet. * '''Ancient Dens - '''On the boarder of CougarClan and LeopardClan, the Ancient Dens are where animals of all kinds have previously made their homes. LeopardClan's camp is located on a small piece of land in the river. Dens are made of rushes and reeds from the river, and are entwined in the bushes around the camp. The other Clans aren't fond of water, so they are protected from attacks on most sides. The bushes around camp are good for insulation during greenleaf, but it can get rather cold, and the cats are more vulnerable during leaf-bare. Eras Wave Wave is the founder and first true leader of LeopardClan, and was given the courage and intelligence to lead his Clan by Sunset. His deputy was Beetlefang, and his healers were Mousestrike and Snakepoppy. Wave was a solemn, level-headed leader that helped his Clan become the water loving cats that they are. He didn't create very many rules, claiming that he wanted the Clan to help him make decisions when it came to leading. LeopardClan gained a reputation for being calm and collected, but seemed to have a mysterious air about them. Beetle Beetle is the leader of LeopardClan after Wave. His deputies were Spotfoot and Robinhawk, and his healers were Mousestrike, Snakepoppy, and Thistlelight. During Beetle's reign, PantherClan attacked LeopardClan with the intent of taking over the river that LeopardClan made their home at. Beetle bravely defended his cats, successfully preventing the destruction of their home. There were many deaths, and Beetle nearly died of his wounds. He gave over his position to his deputy, Robinhawk, and retired to the elders den. Robin Robin is the leader of LeopardClan after Beetle. Her deputy was Ferretnose, and her healers were Mousestrike and Thistlelight. Robin lead her cats through the hard leaf-bare. When the ice froze over, there wasn't enough prey to go around. Robin attacked CougarClan and tried to take land from them to feed her Clan, but they were beaten back. They survived the leaf-bare, but they were all weak and vulnerable to attacks. Robin died soon after due to starvation. Ferret Ferret is the leader of LeopardClan after Robin. His deputies were Featherpaw and Goldblaze, and his healers were Mousestrike, Thistlelight, and Sageheart. LeopardClan was attacked by CougarClan as retaliation and revenge for the previous battle. Ferret lead and protected his Clan from the attack, but lost his deputy, Featherpaw. They got ambushed soon after and Ferret was drowned in the river by the CougarClan deputy. Gold Gold is the current leader of LeopardClan after Ferret. His deputy is Quailfeather, and his healers are Thistlelight and Sageheart. Gold is tough, and he knows that his Clanmates will be demanding revenge for the death of Ferret. He doesn't want to, and would rather make peace with their long-term enemies.